


courtesy chocolate

by LunaticClassic



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ensemble Stars! Secret Valentine 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticClassic/pseuds/LunaticClassic
Summary: bitter disillusioned ex idol keeps getting valentine chocolate, more at 9.





	courtesy chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for @akijins on twitter! Your taste in ships and usernames is impeccable

Akiomi, Blooming 

Sift almond flour, whip the whites, make sure everything was at room temperature, it’s 1AM. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Akiomi waited for stray bubbles to rise from the shells of his fifth batch of macarons, praying that this time the batter wouldn’t be runny, that those funny little feet at the edges of the cookie would form, that he’d have something worth presenting to the super idol,  _ his idol _ , Jin Sagami. 

And maybe if these turned out alright- he could box some up for  _ her _ . Never mind the fact that girls were usually the ones giving these kinds of things to the boys they liked. Not that he  _ liked _ Sagami-senpai or anything, that would be ridiculous. He just.. knew what his schedule was and kept up with his jobs and lives and talked to him every chance he got and- 

_ DING.  _

Popping his head up, he shoved oven mitts over his hands before half scrambling, half walking with the grace and poise and idol slash model would have, towards the oven. 

Holding his breath while pulling out the tray, he let out a small breath when he saw crackless domes and puffed feet. Setting them on the counter, he eyed them nervously before returning his attention to the chocolate ganache he’d been slaving over. Lifting the whisk, he sighed in relief as the chocolate fell from the metal spines in glossy ribbons, nodding happily at the rich mix of cream and cocoa. He’d have to let that cool as well. 

Was it too much that he was doing this? It’s not that he  _ had  _ to, but passing up a chance to show his appreciation and admiration for Sagami-senpai? Impossible. 

Setting up his phone on the countertop, he flipped through the songs saved on the device, navigating to his most played and letting it run through the set- a list of Jin’s greatest hits. Which was to to say, all of them. 

“Ugh, what  _ can’t  _ he do~?” 

Humming along to the song, he lightly went through the motions of the accompanying dance, sometimes mimicking Jin himself, other times taking the role of one of the members of Ryuseitai and imaging what it would be like to perform on stage with him. 

“Maybe someday.. He said he’d wait for me to catch up.” 

Waltzing around his kitchen in the early hours of the day with nothing but the sound of his socks softly padding against the floor and Jin’s voice floating through the air, he waited for his desserts to cool before he could pipe the shells together, each pressed with the promise that he’d be able to stand at Jin’s side as equals soon. 

_ Please wait for me _ . 

* * *

Jin, Withering. 

Flowers bloom and die in such a short span of time. Even shorter if you cut them in their stems and trap them in vases for your own amusement. But that short personal consumption was enough to justify its death, watching as the leaves wilted under the pressure and petals fell with the insufficient nutrients sucked from tap water coiled up in glass jars. 

Blinking awake from his on the clock nap, Jin took a moment to let his eyes remain unfocused, the yawning orange paint the sun left on the infirmary walls telling him that it was quitting time. Lifting his head, he felt a blanket slide off his shoulders and pool at the back of his chair; the sign of a visitor he’d managed to miss. 

Idly flicking the heavy head of a bundle of dying azaleas, Jin watched as bruised petals dropped like wet stones against his desk. Valentines was awful. In the past it was troublesome and now it just felt like any other day of the year. The world kept spinning and at long last it started to feel like people had forgotten about Jin Sagami. 

Aside from the courtesy chocolates from his frequent visitor and apparent fanboy, Morisawa, another  _ former _ enthusiast had left his yearly offering at his desk. A simple navy box that could fit into the palm of his hand, tied in a velvet bow speckled with gold. 

_ Still so tasteful Akiyan. _

Pulling it closer, he tugged the knot free, flipping open the lip and feeling the corner of his mouth turned up in an amused smile. Not the painstakingly made macarons of years past, but simple shortbread circles, neatly cut and iced with impeccable cursive Js. Picking up the buttered medallion between his fingers, he turned the treat slowly, eating it with his eyes before pressing it to his teeth and using his thumb to snap it in half with a soft crack. 

_ Sweet.  _

Chewing, he could feel the rich biscuit dissolve in his mouth, gone all too fast. It was delicious. 

And to no one in particular, he smiled. 

“You did good Akiyan.” 


End file.
